


JK制服

by taoweimocha



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha
Kudos: 7





	JK制服

他跟崔秀彬结婚也有三年了，但两人当中似乎没有爱，或许，只要他对崔秀彬的爱。

崔范奎是三年前崔秀彬母亲找的相亲对象，但在相亲前，崔范奎也知道崔秀彬是什么人。

崔秀彬是全韩国顶级公司品牌的总裁，快三十四了也没有谈恋爱的打算便给他安排了相亲，崔秀彬母亲看到崔范奎白白净净，一副乖巧听话的样子，便安排他跟崔秀彬相亲了。过程十分顺利，两人吃了一餐饭崔秀彬便答应结婚了，反正他也不想再应付亲戚们对于自己恋爱情况的问题，再说他也不对崔范奎反感，便答应母亲的要求了。

崔范奎知道，他只是崔秀彬拿来挡着亲戚的问题的挡箭牌而已，即使他清楚，他每天也尽力讨好崔秀彬，他不相信日久不会生情，三年不够？那就三十年吧！三十年不够？那下辈子再重遇吧！

崔秀彬虽然一直没怎么关心过崔范奎，但生日时送的礼毫不吝啬，上年送真皮皮夹，上上年送皮鞋，崔范奎也很期待今年的崔秀彬会给他什么惊喜。

另一边的崔秀彬，站在一整排的西装衬衫前，挑选着一件他认为最合适崔范奎的。

他看着一件倒挂领的，纯白色的衬衫。应该蛮适合他的，白色衬衫配上黑色外套和裤子，在加上前年自己送他的皮鞋。

“不好意思，这一套替我包起来。” 崔秀彬向服务员说完后就继续低头处理公事了。

刷完卡回家后已经九点了，崔秀彬上二楼，推开他与崔范奎的房间，穿着睡衣坐在沙发上的崔范奎听见动静马上下床，拿过他手里的公事包和西装外套。

“生日快乐。” 崔秀彬把包装高级的黑色纸袋递给崔范奎。

“谢谢。” 崔范奎点头接下，刚想转身离开，就看见崔秀彬似乎还有话想说

“......去试试吗？” 崔秀彬问。

“好。” 崔范奎放下其他东西，拿着袋子进了浴室。

崔范奎从袋子里拿出一服后一摊开。

裙、裙子？！

还有黑色长袜和蝴蝶领带？

他其实有点抗拒，要一个大男人穿女装短裙，但因为是崔秀彬送他的，而且崔秀彬让他去试试，他厚着脸皮穿上了。把整套也穿好后，崔范奎看着镜中的自己，脸就红了，红得耳尖在滴血。

他缓缓地打开浴室门，踏出一步，崔秀彬听到开门的动静抬起了头，看到崔范奎穿成这样后偏过头咳了一声，动了一下喉结。

“怎、怎么穿成这样......？” 崔秀彬问。

“不是你买的吗？” 崔范奎用疑惑的语气问他。

“是、咳......是吗？可能买错了。” 崔秀彬用余光看崔范奎。

“那......好看吗？” 崔范奎又问。

好看吗？嗯......崔秀彬从崔范奎的脚尖开始看，被黑袜包裹住的双脚正在尴尬又不安分地动着，左脚尖踩着右脚。黑袜直接包著整個小腿，性感的黑色令这双本就诱人的脚更有吸引力。大腿只空出一节，离膝盖大概有20公分距离的位置是短裙的尾端。崔秀彬又看了看裙子的长度，可以算是迷离裙了吧？从崔秀彬的位置，可以看到崔范奎大腿内侧白嫩的肉，还有那隐约可见的黑色内裤。崔秀彬吞下多分泌出來的唾液。崔秀彬挑的那件衬衫的衣摆被塞在由不同红色组成花纹的迷离裙里，大了点的衬衫松垮垮地挂在崔范奎的身上，纽扣被一颗一颗地扣得整整齐齐，领上绑着一个酒红色的蝴蝶结。再往上看，是崔范奎红得通透的脸。

我怎么以前没发现这个宝贝。崔秀彬想。

“......嗯。” 崔秀彬应得很小声，但在这静得连蚊子飞过也听得到的房间里，崔范奎能够清晰地听见。

崔范奎抬起头看崔秀彬，崔秀彬还是偏着头，但脖子上喉结的动作崔范奎是能够清楚看到的。他按着裙子一小步一小步地走过去，跨坐在崔秀彬的腿上，双脚折在两侧，用手把崔秀彬的脸转回来，使他看着自己。

“喜欢吗？” 这是他们婚后第一次靠这么近，近得崔范奎说话的气色无一不是喷在崔秀彬的人中上。

“......嗯。” 崔秀彬良久才在喉咙里挤出一个音节。

崔范奎听完，对准崔秀彬的唇吻上去。除了结婚那天亲过对方以外，他们就没有在做过这么亲密的行为了。

崔范奎见崔秀彬没反抗、没拒绝，他甚至得寸进尺，用舌头掰开崔秀彬的牙齿，卷进他的口腔内。两人的舌头互相纠缠了一会儿，便退开来了。

“三年来也没试过这样，” 崔范奎用手指抚上崔秀彬的嘴唇，说：“以前你都是避开的，怎么这次没避了？” 崔范奎开心地搂着崔秀彬，额头抵着额头，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

“抱歉，以后不会了。” 崔秀彬一手搂着崔范奎的腰，主动寻上崔范奎的唇，含住他的舌头，轻轻吸允。

两人又让舌头互相往对方的推放。崔秀彬睁眼看着衣柜旁的全身镜，能够看见崔范奎翘起来的臀，轻轻拨起裙子，就能从镜中见到被黑色内裤包裹着的臀。

两人还沉溺在接吻当中，崔秀彬用食指伸进崔范奎的内裤里，找到两股间的缝隙，上下摩擦着，把崔范奎弄得痒了。

“老公......痒......” 崔范奎的声音带着点撒娇的味儿，听得崔秀彬一阵心软。

崔秀彬把手抽回来，内裤弹在崔范奎的臀上时发出了声音，使场面更加色情。

崔秀彬把崔范奎抱起，放到两人的床上，崔秀彬俯身压上去，双手撑在崔范奎耳边，低头与人继续接吻。口水在接吻时发出的 ‘啧啧’ 声提升了房里的气氛。

崔秀彬找到藏在蝴蝶结里的扣子，解开了蝴蝶结领带，使领带摇摇欲坠地挂在崔范奎的脖子上。没了蝴蝶结的阻碍，要解开衬衫的纽扣就容易多了，五、六颗纽扣被崔秀彬迅速就解开了，露出一片白皙的肌肤，上面还有两颗小樱桃，因为接吻而凸起来的樱桃。

崔秀彬俯身下去，去品尝那小樱桃，用舌头舔，用牙齿啃，仿佛真的舔出了樱桃味儿似的。崔范奎被舔痒了，同时也被舔爽了，搂着崔秀彬的颈脖把乳粒往他嘴里送。他一边的乳头被崔秀彬舔着，另一边被崔秀彬用手指来回搓揉。

崔秀彬又从新撑起来，在崔范奎的肩膀上啜了一口，种下了一颗草莓。他伸手去拉下崔范奎的内裤，裙子因为崔范奎勃起的性器而鼓起了一块，崔秀彬的裤子也不例外。

“你好美。” 崔秀彬看着衣襟凌乱，半躺在床上手肘支撑着上身的崔范奎说。

刚才塞好的衬衫在刚才的动作中扯了一边出来，另一边还塞在裙子里，没有被裙子抱住的那边在崔范奎肩膀上滑落了下来，挂在人的胳膊上。另一边的领跟蝴蝶结一起挂在崔范奎的脖子上。此时此刻的崔范奎正喘着气，露出粉嫩的舌头，无一不是诱人的。

崔秀彬用中指在崔范奎的后穴打圈，再慢慢把手指伸进去为他旷张，同时也不忘与崔范奎接吻，好让他放松。旷张得足够了，崔秀彬把性器慢慢往后穴推送，但未被开发过的后穴还是很紧致的，崔秀彬只是送进了三分一，崔范奎已经在喊痛了。

“乖，忍一忍，待会就舒服了。” 崔秀彬好声哄着。

崔范奎咬着下唇，点点头示意让崔秀彬一次捅入，崔秀彬会意，拉着崔范奎的大腿把玉茎往穴里送。等全根没入后，崔范奎才把牙齿松开，唇上有两滴血珠，表示这刚才的痛感。

崔秀彬看得心疼，俯身上去吻崔范奎，舔舔他咬出来的两个小伤口，能够尝到血腥味。

以往这种感觉不会发生在崔秀彬身上，可能是自己不留意他吧，每天看到崔范奎的时间就是早上起床睡着在另一边床的他和晚上回家来接过自己身上的外套的他。崔秀彬倒也没真正在意过崔范奎，现在定睛一看，双眼里闪耀着智慧的光辉，又敏锐，又细致，让他几乎觉得他有妖法，鼻梁打在脸上的影子又何尝不是帅气，红润的嘴唇像是在为他那精致的脸画龙点睛般，使整张脸变得更有吸引力更加惹人喜爱。

“可、可以动了。” 崔范奎双脚轻轻勾住崔秀彬的腰。

崔秀彬开始抽动，裙子没有被脱掉，完整地包裹着崔范奎纤细的腰，只是下摆在抽插中被翻起，遮挡这崔范奎的肚皮。崔范奎的性器随着崔秀彬一晃一晃，崔秀彬用他的大手裹着崔范奎粉嫩的性器，上下撸动，微微冰凉的手在握上崔范奎的阴茎时使他抖了一下。崔范奎看着崔秀彬衬衫的纽扣不知何时解开了，领带也被扯得松垮垮的歪歪地挂在人的脖子上。衬衫随着崔秀彬的动作微微飘动，一身好肌肉若隐若现。

可能因为第一次经历性事，崔范奎很快便到达高潮了。他射到崔秀彬的腹肌上，但埋在他穴里的性器毫无要射精的动静，反而更涨大了一点。崔范奎还没从高潮中缓过来，就被崔秀彬抱起翻了个面，变成后入的姿势，性器也在他穴里转了半圈，敏感的肌肤被摩擦着，使他惊叫了一声，又继续抽插了。

“慢、慢点......” 崔范奎腰已经软下来了，性格的臀翘得高高，裙子胡乱地叠在他的腰上，隐隐约约能看见腰窝。他把头埋进崔秀彬的枕头里，贪婪地吸取着他的气味。

越来越快、越来越深的动作，很快又把崔范奎带上高潮了，这一次崔秀彬也跟着，在崔范奎泄出来的时候射在他的穴里，两人相拥在床上歇了会儿，崔秀彬便他拦腰抱进浴室清理。崔范奎还在喘气，后穴随着他的呼吸频率收缩，一下一下地夹崔秀彬的手指。

清理完后崔秀彬用浴袍裹着崔范奎，担心他着凉，自己在下身围了一条毛巾，两人又躺到床上，准备睡觉。但姿势不再是背对背，而是崔范奎躺在崔秀彬因为刚洗完澡还发着热的胸口上，崔秀彬的胳膊搭在崔范奎的腰上，浅浅入眠。

End


End file.
